


Long Time No Fuck

by indiebots



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, half-assed beta, horniness insues, kind of, there's a maid dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiebots/pseuds/indiebots
Summary: This was a gift for a dear friend of mine! And I had promised him some LeoIzus with a maid dress being involved, so here it is.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Long Time No Fuck

Leo was only scribbling some stuff on his notepad while using The Food Network as background noise when he got a tap on his shoulder, and once he raised his head all previous thoughts that were roaming around in his mind vanished.

His eyes almost seemed to be pulling a prank on him, because once he looked up, Izumi Sena was standing in front of him dressed in a maid's attire looking as red as the Christmas decorations they had to take down a few weeks ago.

As soon as he saw his partner, he could feel his breath coming in shorter and quicker bursts, as well as his hormones going pretty wild, but his mouth was known for being quicker than his brain most of the time, and so he spoke:

“Sena… What'cha got there?,” he cringed at this poor choice of words, his brain was most definitely short-circuiting; he heard Izumi sigh and saw him walk up to him, most evidently avoiding eye contact.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it? We haven’t had much ‘alone time’ these past few weeks and I… I thought I should surprise you to make up for it,” the gray-haired boy continued to look away from the other's face, which prompted him to snap out of his haze and grab him by the cheeks.

"Hmmm~, is that so? Well, in that case, I should be crowned as 'luckiest man alive', given that I've got you all for myself," Leo said while making his hands descend through Izumi's back down to his ass, which he squished wantonly.

"Hey! Be careful, alright? It wasn't a cheap dress…" he sighed as he leaned into his boyfriend's touch.

What followed was a pretty horny Izumi Sena (as put in evidence by the bulge that could be felt through the fabric of his skirt) urging his boyfriend to get out of his clothes; Leo, ever the eager one, followed suit.

As he finished stripping, he made Izumi slowly back off and made him lay on the sofa to _take care_ of him. "It's time to enjoy my fair share of you, isn't it, Sena?" Leo asked rhetorically while he sat between his legs, "Let's make good use of this flexibility of yours~," after saying that, he started going down on his now even redder than before lover.

Izumi’s neck had a cute bow around it, almost as if he was presenting himself as a gift to Leo, so it was only appropriate for him to untie it and mark him as _his;_ he started first by pressing small kisses on his Adam’s apple, then slowly licking the zones surrounding it, all to finally escalate until the point in which red, soon-to-be purple, bruises would start to form, much to his boyfriend’s ‘annoyance’.

“I-I told you,” he stuttered, “that I had a photoshoot soon, ah…” he continued, pretending to be pissed, all while he was leaning more and more into Leo’s touch. “Hm… I don’t exactly recall that, but oh well, they’ll just have to put some make-up on,” the red-head stated without any sort of intention to stop.

Next, Leo had originally wanted to give some appreciation to his lover’s legs, but as soon as he raised his skirt he saw something that turned every ‘logical’ part of his brain off and, instead, replaced it with a strong carnal desire to fuck the living hell off of Izumi. He should’ve expected him to go that far (since they had joked about it before), but in the spurt of the moment he forgot all about it, and being faced with his Izumi Sena wearing cat-themed panties -which also very conveniently had a hole in the back- just made his already hard dick stand up straighter than before.

The green-eyed boy couldn't wait anymore, and so he asked Izumi if he had any lube around, which -thankfully- he did, so he poured some onto his fingers and started working him open. Now, some people wouldn’t peg the ‘Cold, Icy Knight’ to be loud during sex, much less be as needy as Izumi was, but they were extremely wrong; as soon as Leo started moving his fingers inside of him, he was a mess, though he was mildly justified since they hadn’t done anything in more than two weeks.

Leo liked to be efficient during sex, not because of any special reasons though, he just desperatly wanted to feel Izumi around him again, and so when he felt him loosen up more, he pulled his fingers (three, to be precise) out and poured some extra lube on his dick before _finally_ going inside.

Needless to say, his boyfriend was already short on breath when he did, but he almost started crying at that exact moment. “Hey, hey, you okay?” Leo asked, feeling as if he had neglected him, which apparently he did, because when he raised the other’s skirt he could see just how hard the poor guy was; he couldn’t help but laugh, seeing just how turned on he could make his partner get.

“What’s so f-funny, huh?” Izumi asked, trembling a bit because of the cold air hitting _that_ zone, “It’s nothing~ I’m just overjoyed at how much Sena loves me, that’s all,” the green-eyed boy responded, not letting his boyfriend finish before he pushed inside again, all which just made Izumi let a loud cry as he held onto his partner.

“H-Hnng! Leo-kun!” he said while Leo waited a bit for him to adjust properly; ‘He looks so cute like this,’ he thought before pulling out and then going in again, ‘So cute I just want to wreck him entirely.’

He grabbed Izumi’s legs and spread them wider, he wanted to angle his thrusts as finely as possible, he wanted to hear his love _scream_ from the engulfing pleasure he was feeling; and so he did. Each time he prodded inside him, each time his boyfriend let out a moan louder than before, meaning he was getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

Leo flipped him around, setting him on all fours that way he could reach deeper into him; afterwards, he felt his beloved tighten up, and so with some strokes to his leaking member, as well as some final thrusts, they reached their climax at the same time. Izumi was boneless, he was panting and his legs were very visibly shaking, but he had a tiny smile on his face, so Leo knew he had nothing to worry about.

He would’ve liked to stay a bit longer there, just hugging his boyfriend for a moment, but he knew Izumi’s compliance would not last long and he’d start to complain about feeling dirty, hot and whatnot, so he stood up and (somewhat) cleaned them up with some tissues they had in the kitchen. As he was approaching the sofa again, though, he saw the other boy sitting quite seductively with his legs and chest exposed in their entirety. “So you’re gonna tell me you’re not up for Round 2, Leo-kun?” he asked with a smirk on his face, he couldn’t help but giggle. 

Of course he was, and he would always be, especially with that damn maid dress on.

“This time, though, let’s go upstairs that way I can expose more parts of you and fully envelop them,” Leo replied with the same damn enthusiasm as his very horny boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday dad! i hope you enjoyed it. and to whoever else stumbles onto this thing, please forgive me.  
> follow me on twitter @valknights if you'd like to talk though


End file.
